


[Podfic] Another Bardic Disaster

by Chantress



Series: Witcher + Tentacles (Podfics) [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Says "Hmm", Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: It’s been approximately 0.5 seconds since Geralt last checked on Jaskier, so he’s about due for a bardic disaster.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher + Tentacles (Podfics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Another Bardic Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fics for Fires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253521) by [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg). 



**Title:** Another Bardic Disaster  
**Author:** omgbubblesomg  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:07:02, mp3  
**Warnings:** dubconsentacles

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/em1sz05hberpd5f/Another_Bardic_Disaster.mp3/file)


End file.
